


Closer

by otanoncon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: But also sweet stuff, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Home Alone is Snake's favorite movie to watch together, Incest, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otanoncon/pseuds/otanoncon
Summary: Otacon tries to push the guilt and shame of being seduced by his stepmother out of his mind. He fails.





	Closer

Hal was 27 years old and he realized he might have had the wrong concept of what a “boob man” and an “ass man” actually was. Hal? Hal was a boob man, he loved those big ol’ tittys, he loved touching them, sucking them, looking at the best wet and squirting boobs that hentai had to offer. There was nothing he didn’t like about them.

Now he always thought an ass man was an appreciator of round womanly butts, the closer he got to Snake the sooner he realized not only did Snake have an interest in men too but he loved to take it up the ass in a plot twist that his limited area of study did not prepare him for.

It shouldn’t have surprised Hal. Logistically speaking there were so many more men than women in the military, tight, fit, hot men, it only makes sense they would fool around but wasn’t it the bigger stronger guy who was always the seme? When he was younger there wasn't many places to learn about this sort of stuff, there was the occasional yaoi doujinshi or offhand comment from his father, but he had never sought out to learn about any of this on his own, there were more important things to learn.

Come to think of it his father always had some rather disdainful things to say about “those irrational homosexuals”.

How did he get on this train of thought? Right. Aside from the generous helping of Dolly Parton's tits, The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas didn’t have much going for it. Out of the handful of VHS tapes left behind by the previous tenants it looked the most interesting, and he didn’t want to watch Home Alone yet again.

Still, he nodded off before the end.

 

The TV buzzed with snowy static as Otacon stirred from sleep. Somewhere in his mind he registered the deadbolt unlocking but he didn’t snap awake until he felt a warm, sweaty, body wedge itself between him and the back of the couch in their shitty temporary apartment.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Otacon stifled a yawn and stretched. The movie must of ended ages ago.

Snake wound himself around him and spoke against his neck, “You never do.”

“Have a good run? What time is it even, should I get us something to eat?” Blearily Otacon reached for his glasses on the coffee table only to have Snake’s hand rub up along it and pull it back to his chest. Snake shifted a bit more, getting comfortable in the limited space, which was easy, he liked confined spaces.

“Don’t worry about it,” Snake kissed at the back of Otacon’s neck slowly and pulled him insistently against himself, “I have what I need right here…”

Otacon let out a nervous laugh, “a bit frisky tonight huh.”

“Uh huh you could say that...” Otacon could feel the smile against his skin as Snake’s arm wrapped around his waist.

“You’re pretty lively for a dead man.” At this Snake rolled his hips against his backside and smirked.

After long runs or particularly strenuous missions Snake got like this, very affectionate, physical, voice purring with an extra deep rumble. Otacon knew exactly what he wanted.

His stomach twisted in a weird way when Snake trailed his hand under his shirt. This wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last he squashed down unsettling feelings in order to please someone else.

Hal could never say no.

 

* * *

 

Between the two of them they could wipe the floor with the Jeopardy contestants. Well most of the time.

Hal had been home all week getting over the flu, too bleary eyed to look at a computer screen so he was parked on the couch in his pajamas.  

Usually he would be holed up in his room watching some bootleg anime but out here there was a chance his stepmom would join him when she got home from work, he was lonely, always lonely...

He lived for the times she would reach over and casually run her fingers through his hair, commenting on how smart and mature he was when he explained his current projects. His father getting married was the best thing to happen to him, he finally had a parent that cared about him. Julie Danziger was so smart and kind and didn’t leave him for months at a time.

Today staying in the living room paid off. Julie joined him on the couch with two cups of tea cooling on the coffee table. Behind him she lay on her side head propped up on her elbow so she could see the TV, the warmth radiating from her filled Hal with a sense of belonging, her arm was gently draped over his waist holding him, her fingers touched the sliver of exposed skin where his shirt rode up.

He felt hazy and safe, ready to drift off into the sweetest dream if he wasn't there already.

The TV droned on but Hal was blissfully unaware except for the blue it projected onto everything in the dark room. He wanted to stay like this forever, for this moment to never change.

Trivia flowed out of the TV, _Laver, a type of seaweed eaten in Ireland & Wales, is called nori in this country._

“Hey you should know this one,” her fingers had crawled under his shirt and she rubbed his belly in a circle, he was melting.

“O-oh, Japan obviously.”

_What is japan?_

_Correct._

“These are all a bit too easy for you huh?” Hal could only modestly giggle in response. He felt so at ease around her.

They continued to watch not trying to answer all of the questions. Julie’s fingers meandered up his chest, rubbing it soothingly. Hal’s cough was gone now and the slight tickle calmed him now instead of triggering another coughing fit. There was no way he wouldn’t fall asleep in the next few minutes, his eyelids were already closed.

Hal felt an odd twinge through his body as Julie drew shapes across his chest, from triangles to coiled loops to idly circling his nipple.

Aimless fingers had touched him there many times before but only now did it flip a switch in his head, it happened again and a jolt of lightning shot down into his belly and he became uncomfortably aware suddenly of every inch of skin caressed by his stepmom, every touch stirring his base desires. The harder he tried to not think about it the more his body reacted.

Did she notice his heart beating faster? Did she notice the flush in his skin? Her hand trailed from his clavicle down his sternum to his belly, the same direction blood was quickly moving. He tried to swallow the panic as he felt himself begin to get hard.

No no no no! He was going to ruin everything!

He thought about squirming away from her touch but that didn’t leave him anywhere to go except closer to her as she lay behind him. Thinking on the spot was not his strong suit. He crossed his leg over in front of his crotch as smooth and casually as possible, hoping she didn’t notice his rapidly growing erection.

If he told her to stop she might never touch him again, or even worse she would realize what a vile worthless person he was getting turned on when she was only trying to comfort him. He froze up.

She noticed the change in his demeanor, “is everything ok sweetie?”

“Y-yeah,” Hal said in the most unconvincing and stilted way, while at the same time awkwardly trying to hide his boner and not roll off the couch now that he was unbalanced. His heart hammered loudly and he hoped it was dark enough in the room that she didn’t see his red face.

Julie stilled her hand under his shirt and instead swiped her thumb back and forth affectionately during the commercial break. “If you need anything just ask, like I’ve always said when you’re sick it’s a good excuse to be pampered.”

“I’m fine,” he said quickly, not wanting his voice to betray him. Oh god he could feel her breasts press against him with every breath she took. He needed to calm down all he was doing was getting more and more aroused, he was disgusted with himself but that only made him harder.

Hal’s ears burned, he tried to focus on the TV but it was useless. He was so sensitive everywhere, hyper aware of every point that her body touched his. And that hand was still idly exploring him, fingers stroking and curling from fingerpad to smooth nails. Not even Alex Trebek’s matter of fact voice could make him think of anything else.

Without warning Julie shifted behind him causing him to lose balance, Hal swung his leg back in order not to fall but to his horror the tenting in his sweatpants was super obvious. He went to try to curl into a ball to hide it but it was too late.

“Is this what’s bothering you?” Julie casually drifted her hand from his belly onto his hip, holding him so he couldn’t roll off, the heat of her body behind him scorching. “Don’t be ashamed, it’s normal, it just happens sometimes.”

Hal was completely rigid, including his cock. He wanted to die.

She rubbed his hip and when he didn't protest she continued.

“I can help you with that if you want, I don’t mind.”

There was no way he didn’t still have a fever, he must be imagining these words in some sort of messed up fever dream. Yes it was definitely a hallucination he was watching too as she moved her hand along the tenting fabric, briefly cupping his tip in her palm. She moved slowly, barely touching, his stomach twisting in fear and and his cock absolutely throbbing at the prospect of another person touching him there.

Her voice was so quiet and close and soft, “does this feel nice?” Her hand drifted under his length ghosting it through his sweatpants with the lightest touch, palm switching to just her fingertips, teasing it as if she were scratching a kitten under the chin.

Hal could not form a cohesive thought, he could only squeak out an affirmative noise.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Her whisper sent another arousing jolt down into his belly, it swirled with the lust and loneliness that was always there eating away at him from the inside. Being a teenager was hard. At the moment there was nothing he had ever wanted more than this.

Hal was 15 years old and he realized he might have had the wrong concept of how far family would go to show they care.

Hal nodded yes, he couldn’t rationalize against letting her ease this desperate ache. She closed her fingers around his hard fabric covered cock, he whined and tensed up in anticipation.

“Shhh, let me take care of you.” She fondled him and soothed him with her words. He curled his toes and reflexively squirmed against her, these touches were more electric than any of the times he’d touched himself. A dark spot had been seeping through his pants, he wouldn’t last long. This couldn’t be real. Experimentally he humped her hand and it pushed back exquisitely providing the resistance and friction he needed. He couldn’t help but whine, he wanted more. He could barely hear her soft voice over the sound of blood pumping through his ears.

Burned in his mind forever was the image of her hand sliding into his sweatpants, slowly jacking him off with experienced control, every upwards stroke stretching his waistband enough to see the root of his cock and a flash of the glittery silver nail polish she was wearing. Everything was tinted blue from the light of the TV. He couldn’t look away.

It was all too much, he was overwhelmed, he wanted to cry. He settled for whimpering.

"Good boy, you like that?”

Wet in the eyes Hal came like a firecracker, suddenly and sharply. Julie pumped him through it gently murmuring reassurances in his ear.

For a few moments his mind was peacefully blank. His body blissfully fuzzy.

Then reality sunk in like icy hands dragging him under.

Oh no what did he just do. He fucked things up. He always does. This is why he doesn’t deserve to be loved. He can never show his face to anyone ag-

“You did good.” Her words were instantly reassuring. She cleaned him up with a tissue like it was nothing and wiped his come away from between her fingers efficiently. She grabbed a clean one for his eyes too.

“You must be feeling better, you came so much you messy boy.” She laughed softly and snuggled him close with an arm around his waist once again, casually, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Not a big deal. Not a big deal at all.

The panic melted away. Maybe this was fine if she thought this was fine. It did feel good. He felt good.

“Yeah, I-I think so,” he confessed. Following the pattern of her breathing he was lulled once again into a comfortable sleepy state. She would never hurt him, he was safe here.

He fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

 

Otacon wouldn’t say he was gay but he wouldn’t say he was straight either. Snake had told him that he himself was bisexual, but that also didn’t seem to fit. It was all so wishy washy.

If he thought about it, which he didn’t like to do, he was absolute putty in the hands of anyone who showed him the tiniest bit of affection, he could overlook so many things if they said just one kind word. Sometimes not even that.

Why couldn’t there be a scientific test he could take that could give him results without having to go by feelings. Feelings are unreliable and they change. He didn’t know if he even liked men as a concept, but he did like David, a lot. They were both broken in different ways, and, as much as Otacon didn’t like to think about it, he was the only person he had these days. After that tanker went down Otacon was the only person Snake had too.

Every day they were learning more about each other which was hard not to do when you rarely spent time apart.

 

With stealthy movements Snake pulled Otacon on top of him and dragged him into a deep kiss before he knew which way was up. Making out was ok, even if Snake was more aggressive than usual tonight.

With an electric razor always at hand Snake kept himself smooth, everywhere, which Otacon was thankful for, a raw face from making out was unpleasant, raw inner thighs even worse. They broke apart to breathe. His vision was blurry but he was close enough to see the puppy dog look in Snake’s eyes.

“Fuck me...” Snake growled barely above a whisper, voice dripping with lust, he must have been thinking about this for a long time considering how worked up he already was.

The problem was... Snake had stamina. A whole lot of stamina. It was especially difficult when Otacon wasn’t feeling it to fuck Snake how he wanted to be fucked, hard, deep and for what felt like eternity. It also made it more obvious how out of shape he was when his thighs and glutes burned to failure after a couple of minutes. Sometimes if he gave him a blowjob instead Snake would be satiated enough to forget he wanted to be railed. It wasn’t his favorite but at least sucking dick rarely triggered him, only his gag reflex.

Taking a breath Otacon sat up, Snake flushed and heavy lidded under him. He was impossibly good looking and Otacon didn’t want to admit the extra bit of attraction he had solely because Snake was a science experiment gone right.

Already shirtless Snake guided Otacon’s hands to cup and massage his perfectly symmetrical pecs. Pushing down uncomfortable memories Otacon followed his lead and squished and kneaded at his chest, a hot and sweaty Snake rocking his hips and pressing his bulge against him. On top of him Otacon leaned forward and put all his weight into it.

“Harder,” Snake groaned.

Otacon pinched his nipples and rolled them with smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You think you can come home late at night and boss me around like this?”

Snake couldn’t detect the nervousness underlying this playful banter.

“Yeah why not,” Snake said breathlessly and with a devilish smile added, “I like it when you boss me around, too.”

Otacon grinned for real this time, he already figured this out but it made his cock twitch just the same.

Maybe this was going to be fine. Snake was so different from all his other experiences. He just needed to get out of his own head, get away from himself for just a moment.

Otacon tried to stay in the present listening to Snake’s rumblings as he worked those beautiful pecs. Snake licked his lips and kept them parted and glistening, when Otacon noticed he waggled his eyebrows salaciously and pointedly looked down. Otacon moved down to take his nipple in his lips. Yeah this was fine he could get into this.

He got into it. But the moment he felt fingertips pull at his waistband his blood ran cold. He was so close to forgetting what this reminded him of.

 

* * *

 

When no one was around she would help him “relax” as she put it, it was always so casual, mostly handjobs or a bit of teasing. She would notice when he was upset and would lend a hand, soothing him to make all troubles go away. Hal was guilty of faking distress just to feel her hands on him. 

It had been a while and Hal got caught up in other things, he was spending every waking hour at school or in his room on his computer, he had no friends to waste his time. Julie ended up in his room one night, they talked a bit about nothing in particular and she let it drop that her neck was just so sore and of course he could help her out.

“That’s it right there, do you feel that knot right between my shoulder blades?” She was on his bed in a silky bathrobe, nothing special. It’s one he had seen before. She had shrugged it off her shoulders, from the high angle behind her Hal could catch glimpses of her lacy black bra. Much like the beige one he stole out of the laundry and hid under his mattress, it was only brought out when no one was home and with his door locked tight.

He started behind her at her shoulders, working tension out of them all the while receiving constant encouragement.

It didn’t take long for Julie to have a new suggestion. “Can you do my front too? You’re so good at this.”

He knelt in front of her, fingers running cautiously along the taut muscles connecting her collarbone and sternum, fanning outwards to her shoulders. Hal’s fingers kept catching on her bra strap. She looked him in the eyes as she slid the straps off her shoulders, breasts still cupped in lacy black fabric. He bit his lip and continued, not sure how far he was allowed to go.

“Oh, that’s still in your way isn’t it,” she stated casually. Hal swallowed nervously. Of all their fooling around he never really got to touch her like this, it was always her hands on him. He had fantasized about this ever since that night on the couch, unless he was being honest with himself, which he never was.

He nodded.

She freed her breasts and they bounced softly when she lay back against a couple of pillows. She put her hands above her head and Hal was dumbstruck, she had to beckon him closer to make him move from the spot.

He crawled closer kneeling between her thighs, robe still covering her and tied at the waist. He was on task working his fingers over her neck and upper chest, around to her shoulders and back, that is, until she guided his hands down to cup her nude breasts.

For once she didn’t say anything. Julie covered his hands with hers and smooshed her tits together with them, giving an enticing jiggle. It didn’t take long for him to take the reins. There’s nothing he wanted more and he would do anything to make her happy.

They were so soft in his hands, squishy on the outside but a bit firmer in the middle, very unlike what he thought they’d be like. He never got to touch boobs before in his life, he was fascinated and beside himself in lust. And hard as a fucking diamond.

Hal looked up at Julie's face, half lidded eyes and a sweet smile, while she gently guided his face down into her chest. God she smelled so good his whole body ached for it. He nuzzled his face between her boobs inhaling the sweet milky scent, licking her, tasting her, pressing his pelvis tight against hers.

This close he could hear the pleased cooing and humming that was music to his ears.

He was lost in heaven, both hands kneading greedy handfuls of flesh, tasting it all. A hand behind his head pushed him, stuffing his mouth full, he didn’t know how much he was starving for this.

At the time he was unaware that she had slid his boxers down just enough for his cock to pop out. She spread her robe, her legs. She was wearing nothing underneath.

Hal felt the heat of her pussy and it was only natural to rut up against her moist slit, sliding along at the base, his cock still pressed up flat against his stomach, his balls still trapped by the waistband of his boxers. He was no longer thinking he was responding to the moment and to what felt good. And it felt so good. Never had he felt such a strong urge. All horny teenager and no rhythm, he lapped and sucked and frotted against his stepmom with the energy she rarely got to feel.

She reached down without a word and angled his cock into her in one smooth motion, he couldn’t help but to push deeper, all instinct.

“That’s it baby,” Julie moaned out softly. Hal whined.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper, holding him closer, delicious resistance against his erratic and energetic thrusting. Her whole body shook with each desperate thrust. Working legs came in useful it seemed.

She had her hands all over him while he sucked at her areola like a starved piglet. He hammered inside her desperately, he was wound up so tight looking for release.

“Hal, come for mommy.” Julie clenched around him knowing he was about to climax and he lost it, shaking and driving his cock deep to fill her, moaning as she held him close and didn’t let him go.

He stayed hard a while after he came, still inside her. Julie enjoyed this young blood tremendously.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, right... there.” Snake squeezed his eyes closed and arched his head back in pleasure, riding him, hitting just the right spot. “You’re so good to me… Hal...”

Without his glasses on the shape above him was too indistinct. Otacon tried not to feel the bile rising in his stomach and the cold sweat on his chest.

Snake was savoring this intimacy, Otacon wanted to let him finish. Physical stimulation kept him hard but with what was happening in his head he was turning panicky real fast. It was only a matter of moments.

Snake was on a mission and continued, blissfully unaware.

 

* * *

 

Late one night Hal got up to get a drink of water and walked by his parents room, the light shone under the door. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but couldn’t help but overhear. 

“Ooooh, I wish you could feel this...” Hal’s heart sank as he knew exactly what made Julie’s tone of voice sound this labored and silky, she was having sex with his father and he never, ever, ever, wanted to think about this. She had to be riding him too, logistically. Hal knew intimately what she looked like at that angle.

“You know I can’t,” Hal’s skin was crawling at the sound of his father’s voice but he was frozen to the spot listening in, “never could, but it doesn’t matter, you’re so beaut-”

“You feel this?”

A sudden yelp. “Ouch, hey! Those are s-sensitive. You can’t just attack me out of the blue like that.”

Faint laughter, whiny protests, and more sounds of wet skin slapping wet skin, faster now. Hal was out of there, the feeling of guilt and disgust were too much.

Out of earshot he could only imagine it, it was hard to fall asleep.

 

Early that morning he heard movement, the clatter of a wheelchair around the house, familiar voices, a door closing and a car driving away. Julie was dropping his father off at the airport to go to some sort of thing or another, he didn’t always pay attention to where he was going, just how long he’d be gone.

Nothing out of place. Hal drifted back to sleep easily, soon he was dreaming.

An android with a hundred lips sucking at his dick all over, it’s heavy bipedal steel frame straddling him and pushing his hips down into a pile of squeaking wires, it rocked with him like the waves of the ocean, projecting a deep blue light onto everything. It was warm. The movement of his body and the heat around his cock felt so real and intense.

Soon the wires were too close, too hot, and started to wrap around him, he felt like he was suffocating but there was nothing he could do to change the course of this dream. It was turning into a nightmare.

His body lurched and he was stirred awake, confused by the sensations getting more real rather than fading away like they should.

What was happening? He opened his eyes in the dim morning light to see a blurry figure right there on top of him, straddling him. He felt wet everywhere with sweat and it took a moment to realized that Julie was taking his cock deep inside, muscles clenched around it, rocking her hips, using his body for her own pleasure.

“What’re you-” Hal couldn’t wake his brain up fast enough to collect his thoughts, “I don’t want-”

A finger pressed to his lips, “Shhh, you don’t want to wake your sister.”

Hal tried to sit up but Julie pushed him back down with a gentle but firm hand to the chest. She kept her hand there and bounced on his cock with more enthusiasm, her skin reddened and glowing. He sleepily tried to roll over to the side, away, but he was trapped.

Julie panted, “be a good boy… stay still.”

He went to speak again but couldn’t, he was freezing up. Panic was setting in. Hal tried to remember how this started but he couldn’t. Was he still asleep and dreaming? He clenched his fists, his full bladder hurt when she snapped her hips down, he needed to piss. The whole bed bounced with her weight. He never said another word, he couldn’t say no.

The grogginess of sleep was evaporating, his body reacted, it started to feel good.

Then he thought of his father, immobilized, wasn’t she just with him hours ago? The sound of her pussy squelching around him was wet and visceral. Hal felt too many things at once and it made him feel sick.

Suddenly Julie froze and sighed as she spasmed around him. An orgasm was wretched out of his teenage body as she rode hers out. The calming rush of chemicals in his brain mollified him. He must have wanted this, she knew him better than he did, she didn’t need to ask.

“You’re so good to me Hal,” she sighed, still slowly rolling her hips, thighs trembling.

She leaned over him and kissed him chastely in the forehead, “you’re such a good boy.”

Anything was worth it, just to hear that again.

 

* * *

 

With his eyes still shut Snake rocked forward on his thighs impaled by Otacon's erection. The moment Snake set his hand down on his chest gently was like an icy bucket of water and broken glass to Otacon.

“Get off,” he wanted to yell but it came out quiet and flat.

“That’s usually the plan, ah, with this sort of thing.” Physical exertion never prevented Snake from being sassy. He moaned as he kept sliding himself up and down Otacon’s shaft, he was having a great time, oblivious.  

It took all the will he had to say that one thing, now Otacon was shutting down. _Be quiet and stay still and it will all be over soon._

Snake opened his eyes to look down expecting to see his partner enjoying it only now seeing the frantic expression in his face, cold sweat breaking across his forehead, hands balled into white knuckled fists.

Snake moved quickly. “Ah, sorry,” it was Snake's turn to mumble as he realized what Otacon’s words really meant.

Snake lifted himself off immediately and stepped off onto shaky legs, precum and lube dripping down. Otacon yanked his pants up clumsily and sat up with his feet on the floor with the intent to get up but he instantly felt dizzy not trusting himself to go hide in the only other room without passing out on the way there. He put in head in his hands. Why can’t he stop ruining everything.

"Did I hurt you? You alright?" Snake put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but Otacon flinched like he was burned by fire.

Snake wasn’t sure what happened but he was no stranger to signs of PTSD. He put his jogging pants back on and barefoot he walked the short distance to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, he set it beside his glasses. Otacon didn’t touch it.

He would have to tell Snake about Julie one day if this kept happening, it was getting worse not better… or maybe he could try harder to push these memories down deep inside and lock them away forever. Yeah that was a better idea. If Snake knew he fucked his stepmother and simply abandoned his sister, breaking apart their family because he was a coward who ran away he’d not want anything to do with him.

Being responsible for this father’s death might not be the biggest deal all things considered, they had that in common at least.

Otacon sat rigid and anxious on the opposite side of the couch. What could he even say. Each second that passed the more numb he got.

They sat quietly, Snake giving him space until he stopped shaking and his breathing evened out.

Snake broke the silence first, “We don’t have to do this anymore if you don’t like it.”

“It’s not that it’s- it has nothing to do with you,” Otacon knew he was being weird but he couldn’t stop himself.

"What's the matter?" No answer.

More silence passed, "Can I get you anything?"

“No. I’ll be fine.” Otacon said. He couldn’t even look at him. 

After a while Snake got up, “I’m gonna take a shower... door’s open if you need the toilet,” Otacon looked at him, finally snapped back to reality by Snake’s stark utilitarianism.

“Or uhh,” he continued, “if you want to join me.”

Face in hands again Otacon shook his head no. “Sorry I’m like this, you shouldn't have to deal with this.”

Snake walked towards the washroom. “It's ok, you’ll be alright.”

Otacon listened to the running water and thought of his past relationships and one sided crushes. Would he just fuck anyone who gave him the slightest attention? Probably.

He thought about what might have happened if E.E. was around him when she got a little older, if she never moved away, if he hadn't abandoned her. That same sick feeling came up. It was good he was out of her life, he was a blight on other people. They should all stay away from him for their own sake.

Too bad he needed help to get away from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I forgot any tags, comments anyone?


End file.
